


Out of Body

by VampiricDolly



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Other, Short Story, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricDolly/pseuds/VampiricDolly
Summary: Princess Winter finds herself in a strange place while the mad god Nixies is possessing her body, destroying everything and trying to hurt the ones she loves most. But while watching this all go down knowing there is nothing she can do about it, She meets someone in that strange world...
Relationships: dimentio x oc, oc x canon - Relationship, original character x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Out of Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is based on an au i'm working on with some friends both on Tumblr and on Insta! The au is called "The Post SPM Au" and well this fan fic is Winters perspective on the whole Nixies arc! I hope you enjoy! I literally stayed up all night writing this! I also made a reference or two to another video game in this so if you can guess what it is, you get a cookie lmao.

Nixies is currently in control of the princess's body, causing chaos and discord wherever they go, Dimentio although pained has to fight the person who is using his beloved's face and voice. While that is happening the real Winter finds herself in a white room full of mirrors, each mirror showing different worlds but the one she is paying attention to is the one in her world, where the vampire see's Nixies, Dimentio and the pixls accompanying him.

Winter doesn't utter a word, just watches, with fear in her heart and tears forming in her eyes. She is scared, she worries about what nixies might do to the ones she cares for...she lost so much in her life, she doesn't want to lose anyone else...while watching the mirror she falls to her knees onto the cold hard floor.

"Oh...dear dimentio i'm so sorry...it's my fault that you're not mixed up in this...i'm so sorry" she choked a bit on her words, the tears falling down her cold cheeks, her ears drooped downwards. The overwhelming feelings she has...sadness, guilt, fear...take over her as if they were some sort of tidal wave, it was suffocating. It’s hard to breathe, much less think. She brings her hands to her chest, tears still falling. 

“You poor poor dear, blaming yourself for a fate that was never really in your control in the first place” a voice spoke to the princess all the while she can hear the person walk closer to her, only stopping when they were right behind her. She doesn’t speak for a time, only sitting there, eyes fixated on the mirror where The Mad God mocks the magician in a voice that sounds like her but more twisted and cruel. Dimentio’s eyes seem so focused yet if you look past the mask he wears...his eyes show pain, he knows he has to do whatever it takes to save her, he never thought about doing that to anyone else aside from his sister so so long ago but...he failed to help her….The magician doesn’t want to lose his beloved now either, he can’t stand the thought of being alone with his dark thoughts again...not again he refuses. Of course he tries his best to ignore the things the god is saying to him, it’s enough to make anyone break.

“Hmmm, not much of a talker are you dear?” the voice chuckled. “No, I understand, it must be so painful to see them in so much pain, and not being able to do anything about it..well that is what you’re thinking aren’t you?” they questioned her. 

Winter’s gaze breaks from the mirror the moment this person says that, she turns her head only to see a dark hooded figure, the hood hiding most of their face so she can’t get a full look at them. She moves back a bit and asks quietly

“And...who are you supposed to be? Why do you know the very thoughts I am thinking?” 

The person smiled and steps back a bit seeing that the vampire was quite alarmed by their presence and with a gentle voice they respond with, 

“Ah i know many many things my darling but you...may call me The Storyteller!~” 

The princess was a little taken aback by what she just heard but of course she has experienced and seen weirder things in her life so she decides that now is not the best time to question it. Instead she attempts to ask them where they are and what has happened to her, but before she could even open her mouth The Storyteller speaks again, 

“You want to know why you are here don’t you? And what in all of the universes is happening to you...is that right dearest princess?” 

Winter of course was shocked that he literally took the words right out of her mouth, so much so that she only nods in response to their question. 

“Well my dear I’ll tell you everything...but i’ll make it brief as there isn’t a lot of time..” they pause for a moment, clearing their throat before speaking again. “You see dear child of the night, The place you are currently at is a dimension known as “The In-Between”, a world between all dimensions...the mirrors you see are actually doorways to other dimensions, elves called them “Eluvians” and well...these doorways have many many names depending where you’re from.” 

The vampiric princess’s eyes widen a bit, as she heard stories about this dimension, “The In-Between” is also a form of purgatory where lost souls or any cursed souls go to endlessly wander for eternity between worlds until they can find what is holding them back either to move onto the afterlife, free themselves from the place, or the soul finds its place back into their hosts body.

The Storyteller noticed that she seemed to know what the place is after they described it to her so they continued to answer her other question.

“As for what is happening to you...well unfortunately for you my dear, you’re a cursed soul. damned to be a Vessel for The Mad God, Nixies...doomed to be their eternal servant to the end of time both in life and in death...I can see the old god has already taken control of your body, that is why you’re here it seems.” The gesture towards the mirror winter was looking at earlier. 

The mirror now shows nixies seemingly talking to dimentio, the jester on his knees, looking very pathetic and broken. Winter sees that walks closer to the mirror just to see what is happening. That is when she can hear Nixies speak in a very condescending voice

“Awww giving up now little royal fool?~ Well isn’t that a pity~” 

The god chuckled, slowly making their way towards Dimentio, the magician doesn’t say a word, he feels so weak and so so tired, it feels like he has been fighting nixies forever, what makes it even harder for him is that the god is currently in control of his beloved’s body, how could he possibly fight someone who bares the face of someone he cares for? Despite how few that may be.

“You know...you not only failed your family….but you failed your soon to be wifey!~” The god laughed “Such a shame really, imagine how she is feeling right now...knowing that you failed to protect you, oh she must feel so scared and afraid right now!~ hehehe, oh but don’t worry ‘Dark One’...i’ll make sure she will be there when i erase you from the new world” Nixies seemed to say with a twisted sort of glee as they take more steps towards the magician.

Winter places on hand on the mirror and the other hand on her chest where her heart is, and softly speaks

“Dimentio...that’s not true...yes i am afraid but..you didn’t fail me. You never failed me, it’s not your fault...i promise...please...dimentio..” 

Unfortunately for her the jester can’t hear her voice, or her very presence at all even. But thankfully a certain bird looking pixl quickly flies down to dimentio and lands on his shoulder as he noticed dimentio didn’t seem to bother getting up. 

“Come on are you seriously going to listen to that lame jerk?! You know just because that bastard looks like winter doesn’t mean that it is her!! If winter were here you know she would tell you the opposite of what he is saying!!” Sethi seemed to shout trying hard to get his attention, which luckily for him and the fact that he did just scream directly into the jesters ear. Dimentio turned his head towards the little fairy. 

Sethi continued to speak “Get up will you? We can’t let this lunatic get away with their crazy plan! Besides winter and the others are counting on you fool!! So lets kick his ass! You’re the only one strong enough right now to even face this creep!!!!!” 

Sethi was right, Winter in a way was counting on him or rather it was more that a part of her has faith in him, she believes in him but she does worry, she doesn’t want to lose him either. But hearing the things the little pixl said, the magician takes a deep breath, gets up and seems to have collected himself, summoning his magical spheres, aiming them at Nixies.

“Ah ha ha, oh my little bird friend perhaps you might just be right...after all I also don’t want anyone else to make me bow before them!~ And..well, if forcing this false god out of her body will bring my rose back then so be it!~” Dimentio said confidently “Now let us dance~”

With that dimentio seems to be fighting nixies again, winter seemed a bit relieved knowing that dimentio is back on his feet but of course the lingering fear is still there. But a thought crossed her mind…

“So...even if dimentio defeats nixies...what would happen to me?” she asked herself.

The storyteller overheard her question and decided to speak.

“My dear, are you aware of The Book of Fate?” they asked, causing winter to turn around to look at him again, she has heard of that book as well in history books and old legends. So she nods in response to his question. The hooded figure sighs,

“Well, at least you know but...Being it’s current guardian, I already know your fate...it pains me to say that after the god has been defeated, you….die. Never to wake up again.” they said somberly.

The princess felt her heart sink, sure her past self wouldn’t have minded such a fate but things have been better and actually something she felt was worth living. She doesn’t want to lose all of that. Winter does to protest but before opening her mouth the figure holds their hand up, which causes winter to go quiet again and listens what they are about to tell her.

“But...I actually don’t want that ending for you my dear, you’re meant for great things, especially for the kingdom and it’s future, You deserve a better ending so...while you were looking at the mirror, I altered your fate.” they said.

Winter’s ears perk up, not expecting that they would even do such a thing, guardians of the said book don’t often change fates unless it was absolutely necessary so why would they change hers? The vampire looking at the figure more closely did notice that they had the book in their other hand, it was close to their chest, it was the most beautiful looking book she had ever seen. The book was purple, black and some dark shade of pink. A red gem in the middle of it and what seems to be a silver lock, the book has a soft red glow about it as well. 

“I see...but” she paused for a second, composing herself. “Why alter my fate? What do you mean I am “meant for great things”? I just..don’t understand, not that i am not grateful of course but I can’t help but wonder…” Winter spoke softly. 

This caused the figure to chuckle a bit “Dear princess, you’ll find out in due time i promise you..but for now.” they point to the mirror which now shows winter's unconscious body on the ground, dimentio right next to her trying to use some kind of magic on it while nixies is now out of it, in a more twisted form but they looked stunned, who knows how long that will last. 

The mirror seems to ripple like water and the outside of it glows a bright white light.

“Now you should get back into your body my dear, your story is far from over...and trust me i already know you have more questions but we will meet again, Now go...he’s waiting for you.” 

Winter nods looking at the mirror for a moment but when she turned her head around to thank The Storyteller, they were gone without a trace. Of course the princess wonders what he means by “we will meet again” but she’ll worry about that later. Instead she faces the mirror again, walking through it. 

The next thing the princess knows is that she hears a muffled voice calling out to her, saying

“Winter…..Winter…..please...wake up….please!!”

The sound, the feeling, everything coming back to her as she opens her eyes. At first they were blurry but her vision cleared up pretty quickly. The princess feels someone hugging her tightly, of course it was none other than a certain charismatic magician. 

“HOLY SHIT, WINTER YOU’RE ALIVE!! THANK GOODNESS IT’S REALLY YOU!!!” sethi cheered, flapping his little wings with joy.

“I was so scared my dear rose..I thought i lost you forever but...i am so happy you’re here with me now” dimentio spoke hugging her even tighter which causes the vampire's body to be even closer to him. Winter smiles, tears forming in her crimson eyes once again but instead of sadness and fear, they were happy tears. She wraps her arms around her lover.

“I...i really am back in my own body..you have know idea what i experienced but..that doesn’t matter now!! I am here with you!” Winter chuckled softly. 

Ah yes everything was so happy for a moment but alas that happiness will have to end, Nixies was still an issue at hand.

A portal opens behind the god, causing Dimentio, Winter and Sethi to turn their attention to both the Portal and Nixies. Dimentio held winter in a protective manner and glared at Nixies but that only made the god scoff. 

“Oh how sickly sweet that was...but tragically for you all!~” they chuckled “I am not done yet!!!” 

With that being said they enter through the massive portal which seems to lead into another dimension, a dark, twisted and chaotic looking one at that. 

Dimentio stared at it for a few moments and then looked back at winter.

“I’m going after them, there is no possible way that I, Dimentio, am going to let Nixies get away with becoming this ultra god or whatever...besides if anyone is fitting for the role of being king of all world it is i~” he said giving the princess a quick kiss on the forehead as he let her go and got up. While doing so Winter gently grabs his wrist.

“Dimen...just promise me you’ll be safe and come back to me in one piece, please I love you so much, the thought of possibly losing you terrifies me to my very core.” she begged. 

Dimentio only smiled, moving her hand off his wrist as he gently holds it, squeezing it gently as a form of reassurance. 

“I promise, after all I’m not that easy to kill~ and well i would never leave you alone like someone who’s abandoned a kitten on the side of the road!~” he giggled, giving her hands a quick kiss. “I’m deathly serious though, I shall return to you my principessa!~ Ciao!” 

With that being said he lets go of her hand, floating towards the portal. When he is in front of it, he enters it disappearing from Winter’s view. She claps her hands together only to pray and hope that he safely returns to her. Sethi decided to stay by her side to make sure she is ok, he signals one of the other pixls’s to inform someone that Winter is ok and to come get her, it’s not safe for her to stay there so taking her to safety was the best option until Dimentios return. 

The only thing to do now is settle down and wait...


End file.
